Promise You'll Love Me
by Atrox's daughter
Summary: Christine loves Erik but Raoul forces her to atay with him for a trial month. what does christine do at the end of the trial month? does she stay or does she go? plz r


"Go and leave now, before I change my mind! Never come back or tell of what you know." Erik said with raging madness with loneliness laced in the background.

"Go, Raoul." Christine said trying to push him away from her.

"No, Christine you're coming with me!" He said as he gripped her arm tighter.

"Raoul, I wasn't honest with you. I…love Erik." The truth was let out.

"You're just saying that because you feel sorry for him; You pity that monster" Raoul spat out.

"No, I don't! Raoul, I love you as a friend. I will only tell you this once. I will never ever love you as a lover, never." Her voice thickened with truth.

"Christine, please come and live with me for a month at least and then you can go back to him if you want, I'll let you have your freedom. But please give me this chance. I love you, Christine." Tears were threatening to spill from his eyes.

"Fine, go ahead. I'll catch up with you later. I have something I need to do first." She turned around and left.

"Christine…."

"I promise I'll catch up; if I don't you can kill me." Her voice had no worry in it.

"Be fast Christine." He whispered.

"I will." Raoul turned to leave, feeling defeated. Christine ran to her angel. She ran into his arms, surprising him.

"Erik… I love you." She declared.

"No….no you love your Vicomte." He said with disgust.

"Yes, a long time ago. I don't anymore. I'm yours. I love you, Erik. More than you'll ever know." Christine's love was passionately declared once more.

"Christine, why are you leaving then?" Convinced that he would be deceived, yet again.

"Because, I made a promise to Raoul; I'll be back in a month's time. I promise, and Raoul will let me go. He'll let me come back to you. He thinks that if I'm away from you, that I'll lose my feelings for you. I will always love you and I will wear your ring at all times. It will never leave my hand." She slid the ring onto her finger.

"In a month you will have forgotten me." He said, loneliness taking it's place.

"No, I won't and I am going to come back."

"No, you won't." Trying to convince himself, she was lying.

"Yes, I will. Will you be here waiting for me when I come back?" Her questioning gaze directed at him.

"Yes, I will always be waiting." Emerald eyes filled with unshed tears, as they said there goodbyes.

Raoul was surprised when he saw Christine coming. She said nothing to him, and climbed in. Silence filled between them.

Christine left with Raoul, but she felt as though she was trapped in hell. She hated Raoul for forcing her to go against her heart's desires.

Weeks passed and all Christine could think about was Erik and the countdown of days till she would leave. This however, did not go unnoticed by Raoul. This made him upset, because he had to face the fact; Christine was in love with Erik and always would be. He had lost the battle long ago. She was no longer his to keep.

"Christine, can we talk?" He motioned for her to sit.

"Okay."

"You still love him don't you?" Not caring that his voice had cracked.

"Yes I do. I'm so sorry Raoul….I never meant to hurt you." She thought about there kisses, and what the difference was. _'I love Erik and his kisses they are so electric, but Raoul's are like a brother trying to force himself on his sister. How disgusting.._

"Christine, I can't stand to see you so depressed. Go back to him. Just go back to him. Pack up and leave now. I promise I won't hurt anyone of you. Go now before I change my mind." He had used the same line Erik had used, it made her heart flutter.

"Thank you so much Raoul. You're now free to court Meg."

"What?" Surprised by her offer.

"I've seen the way you two look at each other. I'm not blind. Don't lie to me and say that you don't secretly love her. She loves you too. She told me the other day that she was pregnant. You're going to be a father!"

Christine thought _'He's just going to go from one girl to the next believing that each one is his true love, and then marries them. I feel so sorry for Meg; if it is his child; how disgusting!' _Christine packed and met the carriage an hour later. She rushed in and sat down. She couldn't wait to see him, and she just couldn't wait to tell Erik the good news!


End file.
